1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frame, and more particularly to spectacle frame having two legs engaged with the frame body by gearing members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical spectacle frames comprise a pair of legs pivotally coupled to the frame bodies by typical hinges or by spring action hinges for resiliently coupling the legs to the frame bodies.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel spectacle frame.